To heal a firebender
by peaceout2311
Summary: When a fight with Azula leaves him hurt, who better to find him than the airbender himself? eventual slash


I do not own Avatar or anything in this fic. Ha so now you can't sue me, ha ha. Take that and if you waste your time well that's not my problem….

_Aang's Thoughts_

**Warnings : Will be an eventually yaoi, don't like, don't read! Not right for anyone under 10!**

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

To heal a firebender

Zuko's point of view

"What's wrong ZuZu can't take a little heat," she teased him with that nickname; she knew that it got under my skin. To prove her point Azula threw a huge flame at me. I saw it coming and quickly moved out of the way, barely dodging the flame as it whizzed by my ear, causing me to wince. Out of the corner of my eye, the good one, I saw my uncle in a duel with father.

"Give up brother and I want to spare your life, I don't want to hurt you, but you must come back to the kingdom with me. You could be useful, no longer need to run for your life. You could life at the castle, a nice and comfortable life," father slightly pleaded to his brother "I don't want to do this to you,"

"I will not, you have no respect and are cruel and ruthless. I rather die a hero then live a villain," sneered Uncle

"Then it gives me great pain to have to do this," said father and he threw fire at Uncle, for some reason, time seemed to slow down for Zuko. I saw the flame get closer and closer, uncle wasn't moving, he moving too slowly, and then he saw it hit. Time seemed to stop, then I saw uncle fall. He hit the ground dead.

"Come on Azula, finish up and let's go," sneered father. He looked down at his brother one last time. "You made your bed, now go and lie in it," He then leaves. He never looked back.

"Coming father," she said in this cute little girl voice, if I had just heard her on the street, I would have thought it sounded sweet. She then turned to Zuko who is in complete… well she didn't know, I just looked dead, just standing there, not even looking alive. "I wouldn't want to keep father waiting, now would I?"

Azula's point of view

Zuko doesn't even seem to hear me; he seems to be too caught up by the fact that Uncle is dead. "I should kill, you but," my eyes light up "I have a better idea, this will ruin you, it will take away everything from you, and break you. I will take away your fire instead, every fire bender has a source inside of them, that gives them the ability to fire bend, but when one is too weak to hold on to it, it can be taken away, easily" she does a few more hand signs, "What you aren't even going to fight back?" she sneered. "Oh well," then I felt the fire being drawn out of his body, I saw him shudder and then crumble. I mean after all what's a firebender without his fire?

Regular point of View

That snaps him out of my daze; he grabs Uncle's body and runs away. He went to the forest, the forest where the avatar took him after he was hurt being the Blue Sprit. He digs a swallow grave and buries the body in a forest. He looked down at the grave, sad, small and pathetic. Tears spring to his eyes. And for once he can't hold them back, nor does he want to, uncle deserves his tears, he deserves everything that the world could have offered. In a world of crooks and petty thieves, he was a good soul, much like the avatar, but he can't think of the avatar now, no it's not the right time. He looked down at the grave one more time. Uncle deserved so much more than this. He deserved a good life, a life where he could have been happy, and because of him, he was dead. God, he was no better than his father. **He killed him**.

Now he felt so weak, it had to do something with what Azula did to him, he could barely walk and he was seeing black spots. He felt dizzy and suddenly his legs no longer seemed able to support himself. In under a minute he collapsed on the forest floor and was unconscious. The last thing he saw was a familiar bald head heading towards him.

Aang's point of view

I was taking a little time off to do some soul searching. Actually everyone was going there different ways for a while. Sokka and Katrara were going back home to visit their family, and see how the tribe was doing. Toph was going to tour the world, just for fun. That was good, even though he enjoyed their company he could only take so much of Katrara's obvious flitting and begging for him to go out with her. Whenever he even looked at another girl she would get mad and say that the girl is a villain or something. He didn't like her, when was that going to go thought her thick head. He was gay for goodness sakes. He didn't want a chick; they were too much trouble and way too dramatic. Guys were so much easier to deal with, and he just wanted someone inside him, not to be inside someone. She just could seem to get that. He had tried with fingers a few times, and GOD it felt so good!

He found himself in a forest, wait he remembered this forest, it where he brought Zuko when he got hurt. He wondered how Zuko was doing now….. and was that Zuko? He ran over quickly.

That was Zuko lying on the floor, he looks like he's dead, wait no, I can see him breathing. That reassured Aang's a little bit. I start to run over to him, but a little voice pops up in my head. What if he was just faking it to trap me? That would be like him, abusing the goodness in my heart. Then I hear another voice in my head. NO he wouldn't, he does want to hurt you, he just wants to go back home, much like you. The voices keep arguing and I finally get an idea.

He air bended some leaves and makes a comfy bed on the ground. Then he air bends Zuko on top of them. Then he bends some vines that tie up Zuko's hands to the trees behind him, making sure they're tight but not too tight. If only his was his bedroom. Aang smirks, if only he though.

During the whole thing, Zuko didn't offer any resistance or even twitch. If it weren't for the small rise and fall of his strong, muscular okay not going there but, if it weren't for the rise and fall, then Aang would have thought he was dead. He was really out of it. Aang decided that he needed to get Zuko to wake up, or he might just fall into a coma, and then he might never wake up. Aang grabbed his shoulders and shook them. Nothing. He had one more idea; he steeled his nerves and slapped him. HARD.

So how was that, good , bad , horrible, should I even continue?

I really need a beta, so ya…..

I apologize for any spelling, grammer and any other errors I made, im not good at that sorta thing lol.


End file.
